


From Akashi Seijuuro. To...

by Zakfiftyfive



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakfiftyfive/pseuds/Zakfiftyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just——” “—almost entirely forgotten” [right away post from mine's roleplay account of Akashi] [So... it's just simply a letter in the hand,  that can't be sent directly] Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Akashi Seijuuro. To...

___Your teaching before almost entirely forgotten by me, it was sad...  
_

_But I think I have come back to remember them, so please take it easy in the mind, do not need to take the worry..._

_Just doing fine there, if you feel happy and filled, I, personally already feel relieved, even though here I am still asking for your doing..._

 

_While I knew it well some of facts; that you are a good person, with the gently touch, sweet when smiling, understanding peoples needs,...  
_

 

_Then you must deserve the best place there, don't you agree? I feel right this time,—  
_

 

_****_ **_From: Your son, Akashi Seijuuro._ **

**_To: Akashi Shiori._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_“—...I_ _miss you greatly mother.”_

 

 


End file.
